The present invention relates to a configuration of a superconductive logic circuit using a single flux quantum as an information binary digit.
The configuration of a superconductive logic circuit using a single flux quantum as an information binary digit is described in IEEE Transactions on Applied Superconductivity vol. 1 (1991) pp. 77-89.